


Sticks and Stones

by Arnie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: Rodney has to spar with Teyla.Dialogue only fic.





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a dialogue only challenge on LiveJournal's sgahcchallenges comm but never posted.

"Okay, Rodney, pick up your sticks and attack Teyla."

"Okay...just...well...all right then."

"Rodney? You must advance towards me in order to attack."

"I know that! I just... Colonel, could I have a word?"

"We'll be back in a minute, Teyla. All right, Rodney, what's the problem?"

"I can't attack Teyla!"

"Rodney, trust me: you're not gonna hurt her."

"I know that! It's just...it doesn't feel right."

"It doesn't feel right."

"No."

"Why doesn't it feel right?"

"Because...well...she's a woman."

"Rodney, do you really want me to tell Teyla the reason you won't spar with her is because she's a woman?"

"You think she'd kick my ass for it?"

"She's gonna kick your ass anyway. If I tell her, she'll kick it harder."

"Couldn't you attack me?"

"No. I'm gonna be watching you, telling you what to do."

"Oh God."

"This isn't about Teyla being a woman, is it? Or rather, this isn't about you not wanting to pretend to attack a woman. Is it? Rodney?"

"No."

"Then...."

"Have you seen what she fights in?!"

"Heh...yeah. Oh."

"See? Colonel, I'm telling you: send her into battle dressed like that and she could wipe out an entire army without them even noticing anything beyond the legs and the...the midriff."

"Colonel, Rodney, is there a problem?"

"No. Rodney's just... He's ready now."

"No, I'm not!"

"Rodney, get over there and attack Teyla or I'll bring Ronon in and you can attack him."

"I'd never survive!"

"I know. Look at it this way, buddy, at least if it's Teyla, what a way to go!"

The end


End file.
